Angel
Angels (天使) are winged beings that dwell in heaven, the blue moon in Ente Isla. They look similar to humans except for their purple or silver hair, purple or red eyes, and feathered wings that sprout from their backs. Angels in Ente Isla are worshiped as benevolent supernatural entities. However, according to archangel Sariel who are immortal, stronger, and have a much higher capacity for holy force than humans. They seem to never age nor get sick and sometimes have special powers like Sariel's Evil Eye of the Fallen that cancels holy magic. However, most of their supernatural forces comes from the Tree of Life they derive power from. Types So far early on the light novels it is revealed that there are 3 types of angels. First generation angels are distinguished by their red eyes and many having silver hair. They were born before the Cataclysm when the original Devil Lord archangel Sataniel invaded heaven with throngs of demons. Lailah, Sataniel, and Gabriel are first generation angels. They seem to be the most powerful and are the highest echelon angels. Second generation angels are born after the Cataclysm. They are distinguished by having purple eyes and many having purple hair. Lucifer and Sariel are second generation angels. Then there is the Heavenly Regiment. They look like ordinary Entle Islens with wings. These are the weakest angels. Early on in the light novel, they seem to be just as powerful as ordinary Entle Islens albeit with the ability to fly. They primarily serve as people taking care of all the unskilled lowly but needed labor in heaven and in battle they are sometimes used as canon fodder by other high ranking angels. They are not true angels. Most if not all of them were ordinary and impoverished humans in Entle Isla. Many of them were tortured slaves or war orphans that have full faith in the church. Sometimes church officials become angels. This is rare though as Sariel noted. Since they are educated, live in wealth, and spend a number of decades lusting for power they will quickly revolt against the angels unless they receive a much better position of power and wealth. History Angels come from a planet that was very far far away from Entle Isla. The only known angel that initially came from the blue moon was Lucifer. Eventually their race faced extinction and so they tried to find the secrets to immortality, eventually moving to the blue moon and finding the secrets to it. Magic did exist in their original homeland. Judging by the fact that they were able to graft the DNA that can grant them immortality into their fellow angels, move their moon to Entle Isla, make it orbit around Entle Isla despite it already having a moon orbiting it and despite the blue moon seemingly having a gravitational force about just as great as Entle Isla, and the fact that Ignora, the leader of the angels, was wearing an astronaut suit in the light novels they seemed to have much more advanced technology or knowledge of magic and science than the humans in Entle Isla . Ignora, leader of the angels, issued orders to the angels to make the humans reliant on them and keep them stuck in the medieval ages to ensure that the the Tree of Life remains starved of energy as it is reliant on human technological advancement to thrive. Despite the angels being worshiped as benevolent supernatural beings, they do not seem to care much for humanity. According to Gabriel, they did not care of the attrition and atrocities Satan's armies were doing to the humans of Entle Isla despite all the prayers the humans performed for them. Ironically they did save Entle Isla from the demons. If it was not for Lailah stealing the Yesod from the Tree of Life , splitting it into pieces, and giving birth to Emilia, the demons would have surely conquered Entle Isle unopposed. Nevertheless, she was not loyal to the angels and initially sided with the old original Devil King that invaded heaven. All the angels seem to care about is maintaining their powers and keeping the humans weak. Their power heavily relies on the Tree of Life and is responsible for the stagnation in technology as well as the static medieval stasis the humans in Entle Isla are in for many centuries. Trivia *As seen from archangel Lailah, angels are capable of mating and producing offspring with humans. Category:Species